


The Colour of Possibility

by Cybele2013



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybele2013/pseuds/Cybele2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' opinion toward Harry after the war evolves in unexpected directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colour of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for writcraft's Kink Meme on Livejournal.  
> akatnamedeaster proposed the Kink: Frottage,  
> Unbeta'd.

The last thing he remembered was green. The colour of his house, the colour of devotion. The dark black pupils dilated and called to him like tunnels leading to a better place.

The first thing he saw on the other side was light searing his too sensitive eyes and then green eyes sliding into his vision. A small smile welcoming him home.

"Welcome back," Potter said uncertainly. 

"Where am I?" Severus said, his face falling into a scowl as his eyes cast around, struggling to focus despite the too bright light.

"Home, Headmaster," Potter answered. "The infirmary to be exact. You've been out a week, but you're going to be all right."

The past came back to haunt him with all the urgency of a nightmare and Severus latched on to one incongruous detail. "You're alive."

Potter smiled brilliantly. "So are you. We won."

**  
The first time he saw Potter again was a year later at the Anniversary Memorial in which they two, along with a dozen other people, were awarded Order of Merlin, First Class. The boy was a quieter, more confident version of the one who'd sat vigil at his side during his convalescence, intent on giving Severus the story that Dumbledore had judiciously kept from him. Severus admired the subtle changes. He didn't look particularly different. Perhaps a little taller. But as he stood talking to the adoring masses, he didn't fidget. His eyes didn't dart around for his friends to come to save him from his public.

He held himself like a man at peace with the past and the present. A man who knew he could face whatever the future may bring.

Potter looked across the room and caught Severus staring. Severus nodded in greeting and then turned his attention back to the discussion occurring around him. He could feel the man's presence before the touch landed on his shoulder. Severus turned.

"Professor Snape," Potter greeted, thrusting his hand forward.

"Mr Potter," Severus replied, the corner of his mouth curling upward. "You look well. How is training?"

Youth came back to claim the man when he grinned. "Rough, but I'm making it through. I've heard the restorations are nearly finished," he said. "Hermione said the place looks great."

"Miss Granger has had a hand in the project. She has proven quite the talented spell caster," Severus said. "Although, and I never thought I'd hear myself say this, she'd do well to spend more time studying."

Potter laughed. "I'd love to see it," he said. 

"You will no doubt get an invitation to the unveiling at summer's end, but you're welcome to visit anytime."

"Thank you, sir," the man said. "You look really good, by the way."

"It's a wonder what a year living without mortal terror can do for a man," Severus drawled.  
Potter snorted. "It's good to see you, Professor."

"And you," Severus admitted. The depth to which that sentiment reached was surprising.

**

"Headmaster," Potter said, extending his hand. He looked larger in his Auror Uniform, although his face had thinned and gone harder around the jaw. It had been three years since Severus had seen the man up close and age had improved him considerably.

"Mr Potter. I have to admit when the MLE proposed you for this project I doubted the wisdom of the appointment. Your presence in this school can only be a distraction. You'll be happy to know I was unanimously overruled by the staff."

Potter frowned at him a moment before laughing and shaking his head. "Thanks," he said. "I'll do what I can to keep the distractions down to a minimum," he said solemnly. 

"You'll be here all week?"

Potter nodded. "To cover fifth year and above. I believe Captain Salt sent the agenda."

"He did. It's a pity I couldn't spend more time with you, but it's a busy week for me. I'll be in London for two days and then the Board is meeting. I'd invite you to dine with me Friday, but I'm sure you'll be eager to get home."

"No. Friday would be great," Potter said, against all expectation. "Perfect."

Severus gazed, surprised by the man's apparent eagerness and heartened by the same. He'd followed what little press there was in regards to the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but he had to confess to knowing desperately little about the man's adult life. He nodded. "Friday, then."

"I look forward to it."

**  
Severus stood at the side of the Quidditch pitch and watched the small figure of Potter zipping at breakneck speeds around the heavens. The grace of the man on a broom was admirable and spoke of a level of control that only professionals ever reached. In the stands, a few students had gathered to admire the show, but Potter seemed oblivious to their presence as he dived and swerved. For the briefest of moments, the two men's eyes met and Potter pulled his broom upward and landed expertly.

"Professor Snape," he said in surprise and checked his wristwatch. "I thought you'd be here later."  
"I'm early. I was told I'd find you here."

"I was just…" He gave a sheepish grin. "I couldn't resist. You must think I'm foolish."

"Not at all. I don't expect you get much opportunity to fly like that in London," Severus said, watching the man store the broom in the shed. Potter's t-shirt clung to him, revealing a well-muscled torso. He pulled up the hem of the shirt to dry his face and Severus' eyes were caught on the lines of the man's stomach. He blinked and looked up as the shirt was dropped back down again.

"Not much, no. How was your trip?"

"Constructive," Severus said, beginning to walk back to the castle. Potter fell into step next to him. "I understand your week went equally well."

"It was fantastic," Potter said. "Really. I was a bit reluctant to come at first. I didn't want it to turn into a history lesson, you know?"

Severus nodded. He did know. He'd had much the same thought. "Professor Janus tells me that you handled yourself well. The students were captivated," Severus related and turned to watch the blush colour the younger man's cheeks.

"Dunno about that, but I had fun," Potter said.

"Perhaps you've missed your calling. Janus will retire in a few years," Severus pointed out.

Potter laughed lightly and shook his head. "I don't know if I could work for you," he said with a sheepish smile. "You still intimidate the hell out of me."

Severus' eyes widened incredulously. "I am quite certain I've never intimidated you. And this, despite my best efforts."

"Just because I fought back doesn't mean I wasn't intimidated," the man said. "Gryffindor, remember?"  
Severus turned his eyes skyward and sighed, "How could I forget?"

"I'll just go and get cleaned up," the man said. "Where should I meet you?"

"I thought we'd eat in my quarters, unless you'd like to go out?"

"OK. So ... where are your quarters?" Potter asked, eyes glittering with amusement.

"You needn't change, unless you're uncomfortable. I can assure you formal dress isn't required."

"I'm a mess," Potter insisted, holding his arms out demonstratively. Severus successfully refrained from accepting the invitation to ogle the man again. The memory of before was still burnt behind his eyelids. If he were to describe the man's appearance from memory, he didn't believe the word 'mess' would figure into the description.

"You can meet me at my office then."

"Give me ten minutes," the man said and then darted up toward the guest quarters.

Ten minutes later, Severus found the man waiting outside his office, his short hair still glistening wetly from a hasty shower. Severus was not quite disappointed to find that the man chose to dress in dark green, tailored robes that framed his shoulders nicely. The man's arse wasn't visible but Severus decided that could only be for the best.

He led Potter along the corridor away from the office before coming to the portrait of Percival the Bold, who bowed low at the sight of him. "Percy," Severus greeted. "You've met Mr Potter?"

"I don't believe I've ever had the honour," the ginger haired man replied. "It is a privilege to meet you sir."

"Good to meet you, too," Potter replied. 

The portrait swung open to reveal the spacious sitting room of the Headmaster, designed as much for entertaining as for living in. Severus had removed some of the more garish objects when he took the position after Dumbledore, but otherwise had left it much the same as the man had left it. McGonagall had often urged him to make it his own, but Severus never really found the time to redecorate. He patently refused any suggestion that his reluctance to change it was for sentimental reasons.

"Dinner won't be served until seven. Would you like a drink?"

He turned to see the man staring in shock at the colourfully decorated sitting room. 

"Problems?" Severus said with an amused smile.

Potter blinked several times and then turned to him. "It's just not what I expected."

"And you were expecting?"

"Something less ..."

"Something less. I admit my tastes run more minimalistic, but re-decorating has never been high on my priority list. Drink?"

"Yeah. Whatever you're having," Potter said distractedly as he wandered around to eye the billions of knickknacks littering every level surface of the room. "So, this is all Dumbledore's stuff," the man asked.

"You have no idea how much I've already had removed," Severus said with a fond smile. "The late Headmaster was a collector. Some of his collections were interesting. Most of the magical objects were bequeathed to various members of the Wizarding world. But his more mundane collections stayed here. I suppose by the time I retire, I will have sorted through everything."

"Blimey," the man said, shaking his head. 

"Indeed," Severus answered, handing the man a tumbler of whisky. "I don't spend a great deal of time in here. I've made the bedroom and the office my own." 

The other man's eyes darted to the closed door at the far end of the room and glinted with curiosity. "I like it," the man decided meeting Severus' eyes. "I don't know if I could live here, but it reminds me of him. Cheers."

"Please," Severus said, motioning to where four chairs were arranged around a low circular table covered in periodicals. Severus took a seat opposite Potter. "I have to say there has been precious little news about you," Severus said. "Apart from knowing you are the world's most celebrated Auror and apparently a natural teacher, I have little news."

Potter snorted. "There is no news. I work. It doesn't leave room for much else."

"I've expected to see a wedding announcement, at least."

Potter frowned. "Wedding?"

"You are still with Ms Weasley?"

The man's eyebrows shot up. "God no. Not for years. We decided to put things on hold when she came back for her seventh year and then she was drafted. We just never got back to it. We're great friends, but we've not been romantically involved since... god, I was sixteen."

"I assumed as there haven't been numerous articles detailing your romantic life that you'd settled," Severus admitted.

Potter grinned. "And you've been looking for articles on my romantic life?" he asked cheekily.  
Severus' eyes narrowed. "Hardly."

"There isn't much of one, to be honest. As a rookie, I work a lot of nights and weekends. When I do venture out I keep to Muggle London. What about you? Are there any candidates for Mrs Snapes?"

"The last Mrs Snape was my mother. I have no intention of changing that," Severus said evasively.

"You never know," Potter offered. "Maybe some fine witch will come along and sweep you off your feet. There must be a few out there who've tried. I saw the article on you in Witch Weekly. Britain's most eligible bachelor." The smirk on the man's face was teasing.

Severus grunted in dismay. "Rubbish," he scoffed. "I have no idea where they got their information, but let me assure you no one has ever heard me say that I'm looking for the right woman. There has only ever been one woman for whom I've had more than a passing thought."

"My mum," Potter said.

Severus nodded. "I have little time in which to pursue such trivial things anyway."

"Love isn't trivial," the man protested. 

"And you speak from your vast experience on the subject, of course."

"Well, no. But it's complicated for me. I can't have coffee with someone in public without it making headlines. I may not be actively looking for it, but I hope someday I'll find the right person."

"In Muggle London," Severus said.

Potter shrugged. "At least I can be anonymous there," he said. 

"Anonymous, but never honest," Severus pointed out. His words came from many years of experience. He himself favoured the anonymity the Muggle world offered for his occasional exploits. 

Potter shrugged and looked despondently toward his drink. "Maybe someday," he sighed. "I've not quite ruled out the possibility of finding someone who can like me for me," he said with as smile.

"You're young. I suppose there will be scores of young women to sort through before you settle on the one and only," Severus supposed.

Potter looked at him hesitantly and then released a breath. "Maybe," he agreed. "But you're young, too. You're what? Forty-two, forty-three? You're not even old by Muggle standards," the man pointed out.

Severus smiled. "I don't require your flattery, Mr Potter. I'm a firm believer in the old adage that you are only as old as you feel. So by my estimation, I am roughly two hundred and three."

Potter threw his head back and laughed. It was a bright sound that seeped under one's skin and made them tingle with the infectious joy. "You look great for your age," the man joked.

The compliment caused Severus to lower his eyes in a show of modesty that was not quite insincere. He'd never accepted compliments well. He was keenly aware of his faults and just as conscious of his strengths. His appearance was never his strong suit. He had stopped caring about that a long time ago. "I like what you've done with your hair," he commented back. "It makes the unruliness look slightly more artful."

Potter's hand went to slide up the shaved back of his head to where the mess of longer hair gathered and lay at awkward, but strangely aesthetic directions. He gave Severus a look that suggested he was uncertain if Severus were mocking him. "It was Ginny who suggested it," he admitted. "I didn't think it would work. Since I was a kid, every time I've had my hair cut, it grew back the next day. It used to drive my Aunt and Uncle barmy."

Severus' lips pressed into a thin line at the thought of the man's Aunt. He'd hated the wretched girl she was, and by all accounts, she was an equally miserable woman. "Do you have much contact with your family?"

Harry shook his head. "I get Christmas cards from my cousin, who turned out to be a half-decent human being. But my Aunt and Uncle are quite happy to ignore my existence. I suppose after the chaos I put them through, I owe it to them to leave them alone."

"As I understand it, they weren't exactly accommodating when you were growing up."

Potter grunted and then shrugged. "Water under the bridge," he muttered. "You've done really well here. The castle looks great and everyone I talk to speaks really highly of your management of things. Even the students," Potter said with another teasing grin. "Which I have to admit surprised me."

"Why would that surprise you?" Severus challenged with a daring glare. When the man's smile faded into awkwardness, Severus smirked. "I have little to do with the students," he admitted. "I find I have a lot more patience when my contact with them is kept to a minimum. I never aspired to be a teacher, but I find being Headmaster a challenge more suited to my strengths."

"I had an idea this week," Potter said after taking another sip from his glass. "I don't know if you'd be up for it, but I think it would be a lot of fun. What do you think about a sort of summer camp. For duelling? It would be great if Hogwarts could host it. It's too late for this summer, but we may be able to be ready for next. I think the students would go for it."

"In partnership with the MLE?" Severus asked, considering the idea.

"Maybe. But if they didn't want to do it, I wouldn't mind dedicating my holidays to overseeing the students. I'm sure I could get others to agree to help."

"Yearning to resurrect Dumbledore's Army?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We could change the name to Snape's Army, if you prefer," he laughed.

"Gods forbid," Severus breathed. "It might be feasible. Something like that would require funding, of course."

"Oh, I can get funding," Potter said with a meaningful smile.

Severus didn't doubt it for a second.

The evening wore on and a simple dinner of fish and chips were served. The other man gave him a wry look and assured him that he did know how to eat like a grown up. Severus responded that after the week he had, he'd quite tired of pretension. His choice in meals was no way intended as an insult to Potter's level of sophistication.

The conversation flowed easily as Potter excitedly presented ideas for his summer camp. The ideas took form with Severus' feedback and soon it became more than a remote possibility. Severus had full confidence that it was almost already an established fact.

The night grew late and while neither man was particularly keen to put an end to it, Potter eventually admitted that he had to work early in the morning and so begged off to bed. Both men felt surprise at just how pleasant the evening had been, but thought better of expressing the sentiment. 

"I'll send you a detailed proposal about the camp," Harry promised, lingering by the doorway.

"I'll look out for it," Severus answered. 

"Thanks for tonight. It was nice to catch up with you. Maybe the next time you're in London, if I'm not working, we can get together for a drink."

Severus smirked. "If such alignment of rare circumstances presents itself, I will be happy to go for a drink. Barring that, we'll be in touch. This project of yours will require a fair amount of preparation."

Potter wrinkled his nose. "I've just loaded you with a ton of extra work, haven't I?"

"Nonsense. You've just taken on an enormous amount of extra work. I will merely ensure that the castle will accommodate you."

"Good night, Professor Snape."

"Until next time, Mr Potter."

**

The presentation of Potter's detailed proposal to the board was a simple formality. As it was branded as the brain child of Harry Potter, no one dared say no. Once the proposal was accepted, contact with Potter became a weekly occurrence. Severus had no idea how the younger man found time to do the amount of work he was doing and still maintain his real job. When he expressed his disbelief, Potter said that sleep was something dead people did, but that it had been years since he'd been so excited so it was a fair trade off.

Severus' own role in Camp Potter became larger than he'd originally anticipated, but he too found the idea increasingly intriguing and was looking forward to seeing if the actual reality of it would live up to expectations. 

As the school year returned, the time he had to dedicate to the project decreased significantly. Without Severus having to say anything to the man, Potter seemed to anticipate this happening. Correspondence came less frequently and rather than solicitations for feedback, Potter merely kept him updated with the progress of the many facets of the organisation. It appeared he'd solicited the help of his friends, who once again rallied to his side to help with the details.

At some point during the months of correspondence, Dear Professor Snape became Dear Severus and Yours, Harry. A new hurdle on the path to friendship was passed.

Harry and Severus met in London over the Yule holiday period and spent a quiet evening sorting out the requirements for the Hogwarts side. Leaflets would be given to the students upon their return and by Spring, enrolment would close. It was then that they would have an idea of just how great the interest would be. They decided to limit it to third years and above, lest they have to house the whole of Hogwarts over the summer. 

Severus took his leave early that night, claiming fatigue. He felt no guilt over his deception as it had been ages since he was able to indulge in his own corner of Muggle London. He'd made plans to meet up with a friend and, if all went well, expend quite a several months' worth of sexual tension. It was a simple and well-worn plan.

"Sean!" a high flamboyant voice called, pulling Severus' friend's attention away from him. 

"Billy," Sean said, leaning in to be kissed and otherwise handled by a young, thin blond man. "This is my friend, Severus." Severus held out his hand and wore a cordial smile. He didn't bother trying to shout out a greeting above the din.

"This is Harry," said Billy, pulling a man from behind him into view.

While Severus' eyes widened just perceptibly, Harry's expression fell in overt shock. Panic seeped in to light up the man's gaze followed by stunned realisation as those eyes moved between Severus and the man at his side. Severus witnessed the display and recognised it as outer manifestations of his own feelings. After an interminable moment, the corner of his mouth curled up in amusement at the farce. "Harry," Severus greeted with a solemn nod.

"What was your name?" Billy shouted, leaning in to hear better.

"Severus," Potter offered meeting Severus' eyes with a small shake of his head.

"That's an unusual name!" Potter's companion shouted.

"He's an unusual man," Sean laughed and wrapped his arms over Severus' shoulders from behind. The intimacy displayed made Severus unspeakably uncomfortable and clearly Potter wasn't faring any better.

"It was good to meet you," Potter shouted, and then tugged his companion by the arm, pulling him away into the masses.

Neither man accomplished what they'd set out to do that night. When the knock came at the door to his room in the Leaky Cauldron the next morning, Severus had already divined who would be on the other side.

"Hi … are you, er… busy?"

Was he alone, the man meant and Severus gave a terse nod in reply, opening the door of his hotel room and holding it wide enough for the man to enter. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Severus asked uselessly. He knew very well what the man was here for, but he didn't know exactly how he wanted to handle the situation. He suspected Harry was slightly more ill-at-ease with the night's revelations than he. He had significantly more at stake, after all.

"About last night…"

Severus took a deep breath and sought to reassure the man that his secrets were safe, as well as leave no doubt as to where Severus stood on the issue. "Last night I was safely ensconced in my bed. I read a book until late and then had a good night's sleep, which explains why you find me this morning so well rested." He gave the man a meaningful look before continuing, "As such, I have no reason to be thankful to not have to warn you that wearing trousers that tight will hinder your ability to procreate in future." He couldn't help the teasing smirk that curled onto his lips.

Harry's initial cautious expression crumbled in humiliation. A fierce blush rose to his cheeks, which were promptly shielded from view by his hands. "God, I knew you were going to say something," he lamented to his palms. "They weren't that tight," he muttered.

"They could not have been tighter if you'd transfigured your skin into denim. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Please," Harry said and then slumped into a chair. "It was weird to see you out of your robes. I always wondered what you'd look like without them," he said.

Severus turned around and raised an eyebrow, effectively renewing the blush that had begun to fade from Potter's face. "You know what I mean," the man admonished. "God, this is so …"

"Quite," Severus said, placing a mug on the table next to the man. 

"I thought you were … I mean, my mum ..."

"I told you that your mother was the only woman I ever had any feelings for. I don't believe they were ever sexual feelings, but I admit that I might have married her if only to keep her away from your father." Severus snorted. "Of course, that would have meant you were never born and where would we be without you?" The truth of the statement belied the joking tone in which it was delivered.  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Does anyone know?"

"It's not a secret. I am discreet, but most who know me know my proclivities. Like you, I tend now to favour Muggle London as I don't care to have my private life on display."

"No one knows about me," Harry said quickly, as though to make it perfectly clear that he didn't want that to change. "Ginny knows," he amended. "I think Hermione suspects it, but Ron and everyone else are oblivious. I'd like to keep it that way," he said, meeting Severus' eyes. "At least until there's a good reason to tell them."

"Love," Severus completed. "And you and your young man have not yet reached that point."

"Billy's just a friend. We er, have too much in common for it to be more than that," Harry said, staring into his tea cup.

Severus lifted his own cup to his lips and slowly took a drink, telling himself that he was not at all  
interested to know the man had just admitted to being a bottom. He could, in fact, have peacefully lived his whole life without the images that sprang to mind at the admission. "I see."

Harry cradled his head in his hands and laughed hopelessly. "A few years ago you would have been the last person I would want to know this," he said.

"And now?"

Harry looked him in the eye and shrugged. "I don't know. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"And throw away a perfectly good opportunity for blackmail?" Severus said with a teasing smile. "I am a Slytherin, after all." He paused to watch the man struggle to decide whether or not he was serious. "I feel I must point out that while my sexuality is not a secret, I would be much aggrieved if my admittedly infrequent outings were in any way compromised. In other words, Harry, I'll keep your secret as safe as you keep mine."

Harry gave a grateful smile. "Likewise. And thanks."

"You look tired. I take it you had a late night?" Severus said, managing to extract the bitterness from the question. 

Harry laughed. "Yes. But not for the reasons you think. I was sort of put off after seeing you," he said.

"Charming," Severus said, feigning affront.

Harry shook his head. "Not like that. It was just … shocking. I went home almost directly after and spent the whole night … worrying, I suppose. I didn’t really think you'd tell anyone," he hastened to add. "But I didn't want you to think … I mean, I don't go out often."

The revelation that Harry worried what Severus may or may not think of him was surprising. It never occurred to Severus that his opinion held any import for the man at all. He couldn't imagine why it would. "You could go out every night and I wouldn't think anything about it. It's your life, Harry. You've earned whatever pleasure you manage to reap from it."

Harry smiled. "Still," he insisted. "I hope you had better luck than I," he said ruefully.

Severus shook his head. "Meeting you proved to be ... jarring."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Sorry. Small world, eh? Maybe next time you can warn me you're heading out and I'll avoid the places you go."

"Is that necessary? It would seem that now the secret's out …"

The man blushed again. "Don't take this the wrong way, but seeing that bloke touching you made me extremely uncomfortable. I felt like I was intruding, you know?"

Severus snorted. "I suppose it is a little off-putting to realise your former teacher is human."  
"That's not it," the man argued. "Not really. It's just that I knew you wouldn't want me to see that. See you in that context." Harry grinned. "And to be fair, I'm not sure if I want you to see me in that context."

"Very well. I will endeavour to take care the next time the opportunity arises," Severus said with a nod of concession. "I don't expect it will be anytime soon given that term is due to start Monday," he followed with a regretful sigh. 

"Hm. How long has it been?" the man asked sympathetically. He appeared to notice his slip just after and laughed it away. "That is none of my business," he told himself.

Severus laughed. "August," he confessed. "It isn't your business, unless you intend to make it so?" He raised an eyebrow and watched the man's face fall in shock. In a flash of inspiration, he could foresee having quite a lot of fun with this new bit of information. 

"You shouldn't tease, Severus. It's been awhile for me, too," the man rejoined, narrowing his eyes.

Severus felt certain his own dumbstruck expression could rival Harry's. On second thought, it might be wise not to indulge in this particular brand of torture. "Sadly, I have to check out and get back," Severus said. "I'll see you in March?"

Harry took the hint and stood. "You'll hear from me soon," he said. "It's been … interesting," he finished, holding out his hand.

"Enlightening," Severus added, shaking the man's hand in farewell. 

**

"Students, I bid you welcome to the First Annual Dumbledore Memorial Duelling Camp. You may consider this a trial run. Our success will determine if this event will be repeated. While housed at Hogwarts, this event has been organized independently of the school. As such, house loyalties will not apply and any disciplinary actions will not affect house standing. However, standard school rules still hold. The Forbidden Forest remains so. You will keep out of those areas of the school not directly reserved for the purposes of the camp. Should any of you choose to test the limits of these rules, you risk being sent home. Those rules will be explained to you by your team leaders. 

"Without further ado, I turn this over to Mr Harry Potter, the Wizard behind the insanity."

A roar of applause filled the Great Hall as Harry stood to take the podium. He was buzzing with excitement. After over a year of planning and organization, it was gratifying to finally begin to enjoy the fruit of his tireless efforts. "Welcome," he said, his voice projected over the din of excited students. "I will keep this brief so we can get on with the feast as I'm sure you're all very hungry after your journey today. I would first of all like to thank Professor Snape, who may not want to take responsibility for my insanity, but without whose support I could never have done this. I would like also to thank the team leaders, most of whom are sacrificing their yearly holidays to help with this event. You will remember that, I hope, and not give them cause to regret it. 

"When I initially had the idea to do a camp like this, I intended it as a safe and fun way to reinforce defensive magic learning. As I began to organize it, I saw it also as a way to move bring you all closer together. By dissolving the usual house boundaries for the duration of the camp, I hope to encourage you all to friendships that will extend beyond the end of our time together and well past September the First. 

"A few bits of practical information: while for the camp activities you will be divided into four teams, for the purpose of simplicity, we are regrouping you into two groups for the sleeping arrangements. Girls will be housed in Ravenclaw. Boys will be housed in Gryffindor. I urge you all to respect these arrangements. Failure to do so will result in disciplinary action. As disciplinary action is at the discretion of the Headmaster, well, you've been warned.

"Saturdays will be free days. There will be a variety of activities in which you can participate, or you can choose to rest. Visits to Hogsmeade will also be allowed. There will be a sign up sheet posted each week for these visits. Please ensure you've signed up by Thursday, 8pm at the latest.

"Finally, I hope you will all enjoy yourselves. It's gratifying to see so many of you have come and I believe this will be the first of many such camps in years to come. Enjoy the feast and I'll see you all tomorrow."

The room exploded once more as Harry came to take his seat beside Severus. A busy, excited murmur filled the room as food appeared and the children tucked into the summer fare. Harry reached to pull a piece of barbecue chicken onto his plate.

"I'm impressed, Harry. You're ability to capture the attention of a room of hungry teenagers is admirable."

Harry snorted. "I'm sort of famous, you know," he said with a wry smile.

Severus nodded. "Which makes the task even more difficult. There was very little whispering and giggling during your speech, as one might expect of smitten teenaged girls. I understand that you'll be overseeing them in Ravenclaw."

Harry looked over. "Yeah. Bradley's taken the boys." Harry gave the man a bland look. "I think I can be trusted with a dorm full of girls," he said. Harry's eyes glittered with amusement.

"It's not their virtue I'm concerned about," Severus said under his breath. "I'd wager that by midnight you will have turned away at least four girls, in varying states of undress, each with some creative pretext for coming to see you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please. Most of these girls were in school at the same time as I. Younger, sure, but a lot of them have known me since they were eleven."

"Ah, but there's a big difference between eleven and seventeen. These girls are looking for potential life partners, and what greater catch than The Chosen One."

"It's not going to be that bad," Harry insisted. "One, at most."

"Do you want to bet?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "All right. Bet what?"

"If I'm right, you agree to take my Hogsmeade duties at the weekend, freeing me up to travel Friday night," Severus proposed. "If I'm wrong…"

"You agree to take my Friday night watch of the girls, freeing me up travel," Harry said with a smirk.  
Severus nodded. "You realise I wouldn't take this wager if I wasn't absolutely confident of winning. Of course, I trust you to be perfectly honest."

"You're the Slytherin," Harry muttered. "And I'm sure I'll be fine."

As it turned out, Severus didn't need to rely on Potter's honesty for the truth to come out. The pale, tired face at breakfast the next morning spoke of a long, late night. Severus smirked at the man. "Sleep well?" he asked.

Harry glared and then shook his head. "You were wrong. Three girls before midnight. And two after. The last one at two in the morning. Nightmares about the war, you see."

"Of course."

"She's seventeen."

"Girls are very sensitive at that age," Severus said sympathetically.

"Have fun in London," the man said resentfully.

"Oh, I shall," Severus answered, barely able to contain the grin trying to stretch across his face.

"Prat."

"I'd tell you that I'll be thinking of you, but I rather hope I won't be." 

Harry laughed. "I should enchant you to do just that," he said under his breath. "It would serve you right."

"You could try, although I'm not sure it would have quite the effect you were aiming for," Severus replied quietly.

Harry shot him a curious glance before returning his gaze to his eggs. Severus chuckled and after casting him a hateful look, Harry began laughing too. "I can't wait for the demonstration today," he said. "I swear I am going to take great pleasure hexing you."

"I don't know. One of us had a good night's sleep," Severus pointed out.

Harry smiled. It was a slow smile and one that spoke of absolute confidence in one's abilities. "We'll see," he said.

Over the years, Severus had grown to appreciate Harry Potter, the man. The mutual animosity that had defined their first years together had developed into reciprocal recognition for what each of them had gone through. An acknowledgment of the tragedy that had coloured both their childhoods. Since the war, Harry had come into his own. Where James Potter had been full of boastful arrogance, Harry emanated quiet confidence. Lily had been all fiery passion and righteousness. Harry was measured temperance. 

All of this made him a formidable opponent not to be underestimated, Severus realised too late. As they kicked off the duelling camp with a demonstration for the rapt students, Severus quickly realised that the mythic reputation of the Saviour of the Wizarding World was not entirely fictive. For every hex Severus fired off, Harry fired two in rapid succession. They both parried and attacked until they had no choice but to concede a draw. Amidst the wild applause of the student body, Severus looked at his former student with new eyes. They met in the middle and bowed formally. 

"I underestimated you, Mr Potter," Severus said, more than a little winded by the exertion.

"You were constrained by duelling regulations. I wouldn't like to battle you if you were free to fight dirty," Harry laughed, shaking Severus' hand.

Severus shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I daresay we're well-matched."

Harry met his eyes for a moment. His mouth curved into a smile that held a thousand meanings. "Funny that. I was thinking the same," he said.

Of course, Severus was reading too much into the look, but his stomach did a sudden summersault and Severus stood transfixed. Enamoured. The moment passed as the students were quickly divided and escorted to their various training rooms about the castle. 

Over the next few days, both Harry and Severus monitored the different teams, occasionally giving general instruction, but mostly overseeing the instruction given by the qualified team leaders. They were both quite busy making final preparations for the next week's team tests. Harry oversaw the transformation of the Quidditch grounds into an obstacle course, while Severus led a team of people in erecting the castle protections in those rooms that would serve as battle grounds.

The first week was thus flying by and apart from their nightly banter over dinner and their morning quips over breakfast, the two men didn't see each other a great deal. When at night Harry disappeared up into the girls dormitories to play housemother, Severus retired to his chambers and kept himself from over-analysing every word exchanged with the other man. 

Harry, at least, had curbed the interest of the girls by setting morning office hours, should any of them wish to speak to him. He told them in no uncertain terms that he would not be entertaining any late night visitors. Anyone seeking him out who wasn't in grave danger would lose their teams points in the next two weeks' activities.

Severus thought it peculiar that there had not yet been any culprits caught testing the boundaries between the girls and boys dormitories. He imagined both Harry and Bradley had erected some sort of wards to keep their students from sneaking out. Or, neither man was willing to bring their amorous offenders to Severus for discipline.

On Thursday the first week, Severus sat in his chambers. He wasn't thinking about Harry. He wasn't trying to come up with reasons to go up and see the man. He hadn't been doing so every night since the man had come to the castle. 

He enjoyed his company. He thought the feeling was reciprocated. Judging by the broad grins and the shared jokes, the admiring smiles and the surreptitious looks across the room, Severus didn't believe he was the only one who regretted the man's decision to volunteer to guard the virtue of 30 young adolescent girls. Severus could only imagine how dull it was to be locked into the dormitories at nine o'clock and spend the evening waiting for his morning release from purgatory.

And the small bit of information that Harry had let slip could just as easily be taken as encouragement. Harry had told him that he rarely slept before two and why would he tell him that if not to mean it as a subtle invitation to visit? 

Wishful thinking. Severus tried to remind himself that he would be released from duty tomorrow and could therefore make a much needed trip to London. His enthusiasm for the sort of convenience coupling he would find in London had faded since he'd first proposed the wager. It was tantamount to craving a rare filet stake and settling for tofu. It would certainly curb the hunger but would never truly satisfy.

He'd go to London in the hopes that ridding himself of the hunger, he might be able to endure the next two and a half weeks without giving into the increasingly urgent desire to fuck the other man against a wall. But as he was going to London tomorrow, thereby sentencing the other man to three solid weeks of girl sitting, didn't he owe it to Harry to at least go up and interrupt the monotony?

It was this last reason that sent Severus climbing up to the Ravenclaw tower, a bottle of whisky hidden in his robes. He passed through the portrait easily and began crossing the common room toward the Headboy's chambers, where Harry was imprisoned. At midnight, the common room was empty and quiet, which suited Severus' purposes. He'd taken three steps toward the room when suddenly he found himself entangled in some sort of vine that curled into his hair, over his shoulders and pulled him solidly against the wall. The more he struggled to rid himself of the vines, which turned out to be tassels from a charmed tapestry hanging overhead, the tighter he was held. He slipped his hand into his robe to draw his wand to blast his way out, but his hand was captured by another strand and pulled against the wall. His wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

And then it got worse.

The door to Harry's room opened and the man's silhouette appeared against the bright light. He was naked from the waist up, his loose pyjama bottoms hanging from his narrow waist. Severus glared for all that he was worth and summoned as much dignity as he could manage, while bound and ensnared in golden fringe.

"Severus?" the man whispered in surprise. As he came closer, Severus recognised the look of someone trying desperately not to laugh. Severus tried to free his head and his hair pulled painfully upward, bringing his head upright again.

"Get me out of this," Severus demanded.

"Shh," Harry bid him as he stepped closer. "You don't want to wake the girls."

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus hissed.

"It's a deterrent," Harry explained. His mouth pressed into a thin line and twitched at the corners. "To keep the lads out. We did the same in Gryffindor. It's been pretty effective so far," he said. "Wow, you're really tangled up here," he commented, eyeing the knot trapping Severus' wand arm. He bit his lip and began working to loosen it.

"You've booby trapped the common room!" Severus growled in a low voice, his indignation and humiliation driving his anger.

Harry glanced over. "To be fair, after the first two nights, we've not needed them," Harry said as the fringe around Severus' arm was freed. Harry started on the one's at Severus' back that curled around the man's shoulders like a harness. 

"Is there not a quicker way?"

Harry gave him a long look and then shook his head. "We've made it resistant to magic so that if the girls were waiting for them down here, they couldn't get them free quickly," Harry said. He tried to pull Severus away from the wall to get a look at the knot, but the tapestry kept him firmly there. "I've never seen it this bad," he commented. "Sorry." His arms snuck under Severus', his hands feeling his way to the knot. After a moment, Potter's head rested against Severus' shoulder, his body shook with laughter.

"My knees are still free," Severus warned. 

Harry drew in a deep breath. "Sorry," he muttered again and then dissolved once more into a fit of silent giggles as his fingers worked ineffectively to undo the knot at Severus' back.

"Just hurry up and free me before someone comes down," Severus hissed. He flexed his shoulders as the binds came free, but his hair was still firmly held by the strands. 

Harry looked up to try and see the knots in the man's hair. He lowered his eyes to look into Severus' and had the audacity to grin. "I kind of like you like this," he said with a teasing smile.

"Potter," Severus growled, not at all amused by the predicament his ridiculous longings had got him in.  
Harry stepped forward until he was standing flush against Severus. He lifted his arms and then raised himself on his toes to reach the strands of the tapestry which pulled Severus' hair upward painfully. Severus stopped thinking about the pain. Harry's face was against his own, his breaths aimed toward Severus' ear as he struggled to keep himself upright so as to reach the tangle. The man's bare chest radiated heat which penetrated Severus' robes and made his skin tingle to imagine what that skin would feel like against his own.

Harry lowered himself slowly back to his heels. If Severus didn't know better, he'd say that Harry was deliberately rubbing against him. Harry pulled his hips back before Severus could decide if his theory held any credence. Severus tried to move his head, but the strands tightened their hold. The other man breathed wetly against his neck. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Severus felt slightly winded and so lacked the power to summon irritation when he said, "I thought you might like a drink."

Harry's hand was at the back of his head, feeling his way upward along Severus' hair. "A drink," Harry whispered. His voice was too soft and it seemed to sink into Severus' skin, seep into his veins and curl itself in the form of desire in Severus' abdomen.

Harry raised himself to his toes again and, slid upward along Severus' body. Severus' hand, of its own free will slid along the man's back under the pretence of holding him up. Harry's soft gasp resounded like an ecstatic moan in Severus' ear. The man's skin was so close he could almost taste it. If he turned his head a fraction.

His lips brushed Harry's neck and Harry's let go a breath.

Severus came to his senses. "Sorry," he breathed. His hand retreated to brush the wall behind him and Harry slid back down him to stare up into his face. His teeth caught his bottom lip as those wide green eyes glittered at him.

The next thing Severus knew, he was pressed to the wall and kissed soundly. Harry's erection jutted outward from his pyjamas and stabbed into Severus' thigh. The man moved back to his toes, deliberately rutting against the answering hardness in Severus' robes. Severus' hand went down to cup the round firm arse, aiding the other man in his effort.

The strands in his hair seemed to tighten, but in this context the pain of it was almost welcome. The rocking of Harry's hips offered enough pleasure to compliment the discomfort at the back of Severus' head. Those lips that had a hundred different smiles moved over his own hungrily, reassuring Severus that he wasn't the only one who'd been exercising restraint over the past week.

A low groan sounded in Harry's throat and Severus broke out of the kiss shush him quiet just before Harry's mouth closed over Severus' own throat. Harry's hips flexed and rocked in a maddening play of friction that was slowly incinerating the last strand of Severus' control. Every time he tried to bring his head forward to bite or suck any bit of skin in sight, his head was drawn back firmly by the morally-minded tapestry.

"Free me from this infernal thing," Severus whispered. Harry gave a breathy laugh and grinded his hips forward, effectively cutting off Severus' complaint. Severus' hand slid over the man's arse, fingers tucking into the waistband of his pyjamas. Harry whimpered, a delicious little sound, and arched his back to urge Severus' fingers lower. 

"God, I want you," the man whispered, teasing Severus' ear with his teeth.

Severus turned his head to capture the man's mouth as his middle finger stole downward to slip into the cleft of Harry's arse, hand regulating the increasingly urgent movement of the man's hips against his own. Much more of this and he risked coming in his trousers like a teenager, but he couldn't bring himself to stop it. As though doing so might endanger the strange enchantment they had both fallen under. Severus' own hips rolled forward, seeking that beautiful hard heat.

Severus' finger stole over the dry pucker of the man's opening and both men had to swallow their vocal appreciation. "I'm going to come if we keep this up," Harry breathed and the admission set Severus' insides exploding. But the man didn't stop, his movements only became more concentrated, targeted toward that end goal. Severus wasn't of a mind to argue, near as he was to joining him.

Severus' replaced his middle finger with his little finger and squeezed it into the sinfully tight ring.  
Harry's breath came in a series of stuttered hiccups before they stopped altogether, his hips froze and his body gave a little shudder. Severus, not one to be left behind, sped up his own movements at then pulled the man to him into a crushing embraced as the warm wetness spilled into the tight confines of his trousers. 

Harry's face was buried in Severus' shoulder, his body trembling. A series of ecstatic laughs coughed out of him. "That was fun," he whispered.

"Perhaps we should take this elsewhere," Severus proposed, stroking his hand up Harry's back.

"Do you have your wand?"

"It's on the floor," Severus said. Harry moved away and bent over to get it. He pointed the tip at the fringe holding Severus' hand and suddenly the man found himself freed. He narrowed his eyes.

"You said you couldn't use magic."

Harry grinned. "That isn't exactly true," he admitted. "But you said you were here for a drink and that tapestry is set to read intentions."

Severus' mouth dropped open for a moment before he remembered himself. "Perhaps it views alcohol consumption as less than virtuous," he tried.

Harry grinned before reining it in to say solemnly, "Perhaps."

Severus' glare lacked power in the afterglow. He was wet and slightly uncomfortable and so happily let himself be led into Harry's room. Once there, Harry took to the normally arduous task of divesting Severus of his robes with care. He did it slowly, taking time to explore every inch of skin he revealed until Severus's patience was as tightly strung as his desire to be balls deep in that beautiful arse.

"I've been fantasizing about this for months," Harry confessed.

"Undressing me?"

"Unwrapping you," the man corrected with a salacious grin. "And my birthday's not until next week," he laughed before arching up and kissing the other man as he pushed the robes from Severus' shoulders, leaving him in his tight, moist trousers.

"Months?" Severus breathed against the man's mouth. His fingernails scraped lightly down the man's back and Severus' delighted in the shivers they provoked.

"You're all messy," Harry said with a broad grin. His hand ran down the wet front of Severus' trousers.

"So are you," Severus pointed out and Harry laughed happily. His fingers slid along the waistband of Severus' trousers before meeting over the row of buttons. As his mouth explored Severus' shoulders and torso, the fingers worked slowly downward. His flies parted gradually, exposing a thatch of glistening black curls. Severus let out and soft oath when the other man dropped to his knees, tongue following the progress of his fingers. Severus pushed his trousers down over his arse and then gasped as he was greedily sucked into a warm wet mouth.

He stared down in wonder at the sight he would have never imagined possible. He intended to thank the gods repeatedly for this most unexpected gift. "Gods," he began as a clever tongue wiggled along the underside of his cock. His fingers curled into the messy flop of hair at the top of the man's head and Harry gave a low encouraging moan.

When revisiting this moment later, he would recall the green of those eyes, glittering with admiration as they cast upward. He'd recall the pink mouth stretched wide over him as insistent fingers pulled Severus' hips forward, driving him down the pale golden throat. The number of times he'd envisaged it in the months since learning the man had similar proclivities, his imagination paled in comparison to the reality.

The desire to kiss the man, to lay on top of that beautifully sculpted body and to taste every blessed inch overpowered the quest to find his own pleasure and so Severus urged the man off and climbed out of his trousers even as Harry rid himself of his own sodden pyjamas. Severus lowered himself to the stone floor, ignoring the presence of the four-poster in the room to push the man back. Harry gasped as his heated skin was pressed to the cold hard floor. His legs opened to invite Severus between them.

They kissed, cocks aligned and trapped between their bodies. Severus sucked his taste from that talented tongue. They took their time, relishing in the novelty of the other's body, greedily drinking in every gasp, every moan and whimper elicited. Severus demonstrated the more noble uses of his barbed tongue until the other man begged to be filled, taken and fucked.

Severus was only too happy to submit to the urgent pleas and when he squeezed inside the man, all pretence of control was lost. Harry's knees were pushed up by his ears as Severus slid into the exquisite tight heat of the man's arse. He angled and thrust to the sound of Harry's encouraging, "God...fuck, there, just there, don't... don’t stop." The man's arse tightened as though to ensure Severus never left him.

Severus wasn't in the mind to argue. His breaths came in tight grunts of effort. His eyes cast down to see Harry's frantic movements over his cock, bringing him the brink. Green eyes went unfocussed and rolled up as the man let out a final shout of release. Severus's fingers gripped Harry's hips as he drove himself home and coated the man's insides.

The two men lay on the floor a long moment, breathing together and bestowing small kisses of appreciation in places that didn't require any actual effort to reach. "I think my spine is bruised," Harry whispered and then laughed. "Next time I'm on top."

Severus let his eyes slide closed, his lips curled into a sated smile. "Next time."

"We can only get better with practice," Harry said wisely.

"Hard to imagine we could improve on perfection," Severus answered. "But I'm willing to try," he added.

"So ... maybe you're not going to London tomorrow?" the man asked in a hesitant voice. "I might be able to get one of the team leaders to relieve me."

"If we start spending too much time together, people will talk," Severus pointed out, opening his eyes. 

Harry turned his head to see him. "Would that bother you?"

"Rumours that I've captured the attention of Harry Potter could only improve my reputation," Severus said with a wry smile. "You're the one with a secret to keep."

Harry grinned. "Ron would have an aneurism," he laughed. "But I think it would be worth it if we could do that a few more times."

"A few more times."

Harry's expression grew guarded. "Unless ... I mean I know you have your friend in London ..."

Severus shook his head dismissively and pulled himself to his elbows to look down at the other man. "We might even graduate to a bed someday," he said and then leant in to kiss the wide smile with which his answer was met.

"There's that Slytherin ambition," Harry teased. "Although I've made great plans for your desk."  
Severus stared at the man in wonder a moment before pulling himself to his knees. He searched for his wand, and then cast a cleaning charm over them both. He snorted at Harry's sighed, "God, I love magic."

It occurred to Severus rather suddenly that Harry would never have been sexually active in the Wizarding world. He was suddenly taken with a heretofore unknown enthusiasm for teaching. His mind went about creating the syllabus that would carry the two men well into the future.

"What?" Harry asked with a quizzical smile.

"The possibilities are endless," he said cryptically. 

Later that night, Severus lay in his own bed, in his own quarters, as his mind worked to strategically plan out every moment he might steal with Harry over the next two and a half weeks. It wouldn't be long enough, but Severus felt assured that there would be time enough in the coming months. Where there's a will, there's a way, the old adage went, his will was a thing of legend. To say nothing of Harry's.

He slipped off to sleep with the image of green eyes, soft and adoring. The colour of his house, of duty and devotion. And now it was the colour of possibility and, perhaps someday, something more.


End file.
